Yugioh! DE - Episode 017
Impure Luck Synopsis The Duel Academy students gamble for the best cards. Summary Student Council Meeting The student council have their weekly Thursday meeting after school Chancellor Maddox and led by Raymond Proctor. They discuss student finances, bake sales, dress-down days, dorm life, and extra circulars which are all going smoothly. They then discuss the testing of Freshman to discover which of them are psychic duelists. The General Affairs Manager Clarissa Meyer say they are almost done and they are on schedule so their day to assemble the psychic duelists has been set. Clarissa is asked how many there are. Clarissa says the usual number of psychic duelists out of a usual class of 200 is roughly six percent. For the current class, the number is roughly seven percent with fourteen reported psychic duelists out of the 190 tested students so far. Clarissa runs through the list of ten remaining Freshmen and Kyle is among them. Raymond interjects to say Kyle is not a psychic duelist and they can strike him from the record. Before any debate can be had, Maddox reminds Raymond that all students are to be tested and there are no exceptions. Even though Kyle is Raymond's family, Kyle must still be tested like everyone else. While Kyle has not shown signs of being a psychic duelists, Maddox reminds everyone of Lafayette who can communicate with his "Six Samurai" spirits. Everyone is tested to make sure no stones are unturned. Raymond doesn't offer a retaliatory response. Clarissa runs through the list of tactics they've used to draw out various psychic duelists, such as communicating with them in dreams by using Hazel's powers, using Lydia's powers to have them try to see through her illusion, and having Jake Mack's ability to use sound waves only psychic duelists can tune out. For the last ten, Clarissa reccomends calling on the Obelisk junior Erica Pierce. Clarissa says that upon request, Erica has increased her duel activity steadily over the last week, so no one will be the wiser when she suddenly starts dueling Freshmen. Raymond asks about her abilities, silently concerned about his cousin. Clarissa says that Erica's abilities manipulate luck or the coin toss. For her, the chances of landing on a head is 75% which gives her a massive advantage in duels. When Erica faces a fellow psychic duelist, her powers don't work. Assured that Erica cannot make battle damage real, Raymond allows Clarissa to tell Erica to push forward. New Cards At the beginning of the next day, many student duelists rush to the card shop just as it opens. Every Friday, a new influx of cards arrive at Duel Academy and all the students wish to be the first to get their cards. Cameron's friends have rushed in to get cards but Cameron stands outside and waits patiently for his friends to get out of the card store. When they get out, Clovis, Kyle, Maribel, and Marlon complain about only having enough Duel Points to get three packs of cards. Cameron says that's not even 1000 Duel Points. He asks how come they couldn't earn more duelist points, earning him a glare. Marlon aggressively asks Cameron how many Duelist Points he has. When Cameron admits he doesn't usually check, Maribel swipes Cameron's phone and reads that he has over 7000 Duel Points, earning him more glares from his friends. Cameron gently takes back his phone and says that he hasn't used his Duel Points for cards since he helped Clovis with his bully problem. Cameron says his Deck is largely complete and doesn't need many more elements. In addition, he prefers to save his Duel Points for extra snacks in the cafeteria. After Cameron's friends roll their eyes one more time, they open their new packet of cards, and each of them are disappointed by their packs, except for Kyle. Kyle gets a Starfoil Rare Card, "Alector Sovereign of Birds", which mashes perfectly together with his WIND Deck. More come out of the Duel Shop incredibly frustrated by the lack of available rare cards, making Cameron curious. Maribel says they could only afford cards from the cheapest packs but Obelisk Blue students who have a lot more points are able to hand pick the cards they want. Cameron makes an off-hand comment about how he wish he knew about that benefit, but he asks where the cards went. Clovis says somebody bought the rare cards overnight before anyone could get a chance. Cameron jokes if it was The Oni, and Clovis nervously says that The Oni stopped appearing a week ago. Cameron says that it's nothing they can do about it, so they should leave for class, and Cameron friends agree. The Game of No Chance After the first two classes of the day, Cameron considers meeting with his Slifer friends for lunch but finds himself drawn elsewhere, thinking about Shy. Cameron goes to look for her and when he thinks he's found her, he finds Kyle coming out of his Algebra I class. Cameron truly believed Shy was in the classroom as he'd only felt a sensation when around her. Cameron cannot loom on it as Kyle says he's about to meet with their roommates for lunch. Cameron once more dismisses the odd sensation and decides to follow Kyle to the cafeteria. Before they reach the dining area, multiple students rush to outside to the schoolyard, and Kyle wants to check it out. Cameron follows suit and they see Marlon in a duel that he loses. He has lost to Erica Pierce. Marlon retreats to the crowd where he sees Cameron and Kyle. Marlon admits that he didn't even last two turns. Cameron inadvertently ignores Marlon when feels a sensation and shuffles through the crowd until he finds Shy. She says she's the one that she found him, earning a strange moment between the two. Cameron clears his throat and asks what's going and Shy explains that Erica has a lot of the rare cards that came in the shop today. Shy says that Erica is offering any card the duelists want if they can beat her in a duel. Marlon says Erica is the one who bought them all the previous night, but Cameron is relieved that she's not taking cards from anyone. Kyle then asks what kind of Deck she uses, and Marlon says that Erica uses a Gamble Deck, cards that require a coin toss and she hasn't lost a duel all day. Even stranger, all of her coin tosses have ended in her favor. Cameron focuses and notices something odd about her dueling. She exudes an aura similar to his and he realizes that she is a psychic duelist. Cameron correctly guesses her ability to influence a coin toss. Erica sees Cameron anaylzing her and throws a benevolent but creepy gaze his way. Erica jumps up and approaches Cameron but she actually is interested in Kyle. Kyle withdraws immediately wanting nothing to do with gambling. Erica tells Kyle there is no downside to dueling her. He wins or breaks even. She knows he has a WIND Deck and presents him the perfect card for his Deck, the Xyz Monster: "Tornado Dragon", one of the rare cards she purchased from the card store. Cameron asks how she had the Duel Points to afford all of the cards. Erica says that "she just got lucky". Marlon pushes Kyle toward Erica, telling him to at least try and put his new rare card to the test. Erica inquires about the new card and Kyle presents "Alector, Sovereign of Birds", a card Erica finds fascinating and powerful. She says Kyle is lucky she's not going to make him put it up for ante. Cameron and Shy also encourage Kyle to at least try since there is nothing for him to lose. And even in defeat, he's earn Duel Points just for dueling. Though nervous Kyle agrees to the duel, earning a roar from the audience as Erica says she's found another challenger. Meanwhile, Raymond and Clarissa are watching the incoming duel from afar. Raymond believes all of this is a waste of time as Kyle isn't a psychic duelist. Clarissa agrees at least since she's not seen any special aura from Kyle. However, protocol is protocol and they have to make sure. Raymond says he just hopes Erica makes this quick. The Duel Erica and Kyle and Kyle take opposite sides of the schoolyard with an appropriate audience. They duel and Erica exclaims that that it's ladies first. Therefore, Erica draws to make the first move. Her move is simple. Erica only sets a monster a one Spell/Trap to end her turn. Kyle Normal Summons "Harpie Harpist". He enters his Battle Phase and commands "Harpist" to attack Erica's set monster, revealed to be "BM-4 Blast Spider". Erica says her mechanical spider has 2200 DEF so "Harpie Harpist's" attack fails and Kyle takes 500 reflect damage. Cameron remarks Erica played the perfect monster to start the duel. Kyle looks at his hand and sets two cards to end his turn. Erica draws and activates her facedown, Continuous Trap: "Proton Blast". Kyle asks what it does and Erica says that she will share its effects soon. She first Normal Summons "Twin-Barrel Dragon". She activates "Twin-Barrel's" effect, flipping two coins. Erica earns two Heads, thus allowing her to destroy a monster Kyle controls, his "Harpist". The machine dragon destroys the winged girl and Erica says she has more to showcase. She now addresses "Proton Blast's" effect to inflict 500 damage to Kyle and destroy his set Spell/Trap because she scored two Heads in a coin toss. Kyle takes two blasts as he loses a card and his Life Points fall to 3500. In addition, "Blast Spider's" effect activates, forcing Kyle to take damage equal to half his destroyed monster's ATK as it was destroyed by the effect of a DARK Machine monster. "Harpist" has 1700 ATK, so "Blast Spider" bombards Kyle with missiles totaling 850 ATK. Erica makes a pun about luck, and Marlon says that Erica hasn't even made her attack yet. Kyle takes the damage in stride says that he had a small plan in face his facedown was destroyed. He reveals his destroyed card to be "Wild Tornado" and Kyle uses its effect to destroy a face-up card on the field. Kyle has "Twin-Barrel Dragon" destroyed in the tornado. Erica is impressed but she insists he picked the wrong card to destroy, marking him as "unlucky". Erica reveals "Desperado Barrel Dragon" in her hand and she Special Summoning it in Attack Position because a DARK Machine monster she controls was destroyed. Erica aims to make the duel an OTK as she commands "Desperado" to attack directly. Kyle quickly activates his remaining facedown, "Back to the Front" to Special Summon "Harpist" from the Graveyard in Defense Position. Erica comments that Kyle may have a bit of luck on his side after all. A replay occurs Erica hass "Desperado" destroy "Harpist". Erica sets one card and ends her turn. During the End Phase, Kyle activates "Harpist's" effect to add a Winged-Beast to his hand from his with 1500 or less ATK. He chooses "Hunter Owl". Kyle draws and activates Field Spell: "Rising Air Currents". As the field slightly changes to mimic a powerful wind current, Kyle explains that the ATK of all WIND monsters increase by 500 and their DEF decreases by 400. Kyle then says that Erica controls two monsters with the same Attribute, so he can Special Summon "Alector, Sovereign of Birds" from his hand in Attack Position. "Alector" emerges on the field and he is empowered by Kyle's Field Spell. Erica is thrilled Kyle is managed to play the rare card he bought. She wonders if he is lucky. Kyle activates "Alector's" effect to negate "Desperado Barrel Dragon's" effect, causing the machine dragon's barrel guns to lose all of their power. Kyle continues to banish "Harpist" from his Graveyard to Special Summon "Silpheed" from his hand in Attack Position. Kyle then the card his "Harpist" gave him, "Hunter Owl". Kyle explains that his "Hunter Owl" gains 500 ATK for each WIND monster he controls and he controls 3. With the power of "Rising Air Currents" as well, "Hunter Owl" boasts 3000 ATK. "Hunter Owl" manages its massive spear to destroy "Desperado Barrel Dragon". Erica embraces her monster's destruction as she activates "Desperado's" second effect to add "Barrel Dragon" to hand from her Deck. Kyle continues his Battle Phase and has "Alector" destroy "Blast Spider". "Silpheed" attacks directly, producing a windstorm that drops Erica's Life Points to 1600. Kyle sets one card to end his turn. During the End Phase, Erica activates "Fires of Doomsday" to Special Summon 2 "Doomsday Tokens" in Defense Position. Clarissa remarks that Kyle is dueling very well. Raymond admits Kyle is putting on the best duel he's ever seen. However, Erica has been holding back. The aforementioned girl begins her turn. She draws and sacrifices her two "Doomsday Tokens" to Tribute Summon "Barrel Dragon". Erica activates "Barrel Dragon's" effect to flip three coins. If she gets at least two heads, she can destroy a monster on the field. Cameron believes Erica will have "Alector" destroyed, which will allow her to destroy "Hunter Owl" because it will be weakened. Even before that, she'll use "Proton Blast's" effect to destroy "Silpheed". No matter what Erica's plans, Kyle stops it with "Divine Wrath", discarding a card to negate "Barrel Dragon's" effect and destroy it in a righteous bolt of lightning. Erica is surprised by Kyle's last ditch effort, but she says her turn is far from over. She first activates "Malice Dispersion" to discard a card and destroy all face-up Trap cards on the field. Marlon notes that the only face-up trap is Erica's own "Proton Blast" which is now destroyed. Cameron says that it means "Proton Blast" has an effect in the Graveyard. Erica activates "Overload Fusion", banishing "Blowback Dragon" and "Barrel Dragon" from her Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Gatling Dragon" in Attack Position. Kyle wonders when "Blowback Dragon" was sent to her Graveyard, and Erica says she just sent it there by "Malice of Dispersion's" cost. She then activates "Gatling Dragon's" effect to flip three coins. She can destroy a monster on the field for each head. To guarantee maximum potency, Erica chains "Gatling Dragon's" effect with the second effect of "Proton Blast" in her Graveyard, banishing it to ensure all three coin flips are heads. Therefore, Erica uses "Gatling Dragon's" effect to destroy all of Kyle's monsters. The gun dragon uses all three of its heads to wipe away Kyle's field rendering him defenseless. Erica tells Kyle he's out of luck. She commands her "Gatling Dragon" to attack directly. It does, and with a light blue blast Kyle's Life Points drop to 0. Aftermath Erica's final attack knocks Kyle off his feet, but the Obelisk Junior helps him up. She says he dueled very well and presents him "Tornado Dragon". Kyle says he didn't win it, however. Erica responds to say that it's her choice to hand out whatever card she owns no matter the result. Erica says that Kyle is simply lucky today. Kyle accepts the card with thanks. When Kyle returns to his friends, Marlon expresses jealously that Kyle managed to score two rare cards today while he didn't get a single one. Cameron repeats what Erica says that Kyle was just lucky today. He asks if they should all go to lunch now, having only thirty minutes left before the next class. The Slifers agree while Shy stays behind to enjoy more dueling as Erica beckons for her next challenge. By the trees, Clarissa confirms that Kyle is indeed no a psychic duelist. Raymond says he knows and Clarissa says she can sense the relief in his voice. Raymond says he needs to eat before class and asks if Clarissa has the situation covered. Clarissa says she does and Erica needs to only test two more Freshmen. When Raymond leaves, Clarissa thinks in her head that it will then be Cameron's turn to truly be tested. Saturday The next day, Marlon, Clovis, and Kyle are all awake and they rush out of their rooms to get to the card shop. Cameron is still struggling to get up and he asks why they are all so excited on a Saturday. Clovis says that the rare cards Erica had have all been returned to the card shop. Cameron asks why she would do that, and Marlon insists that no one cares about the reason. Everyone just wants their rare cards. Clovis says that Erica wasn't going to anything with all of those rare cards anyway. Her deck is plenty powerful as is. Though Cameron is happy his friends are excited, he them that they spend all of their Duel Points the previous day and they cannot afford to buy specific rare cards. This causes the boys to stifle but Kyle is relieved since he already has two new rare cards though a third couldn't hurt. The boys look to Cameron earnestly and he offers a groan. Cameron crawls out of bed and agrees to use his Duel Points to buy his friends a few rare cards. The boys are immediately in jubilee. Cameron tries to change out of his pajamas but the boys force him into his slippers and rush him out of the door without even a shower, reminding him that they need to be the first to get there to make sure they get the best cards. Featured Duel: Erica Pierce vs. Kyle Turn 1: Erica Erica sets a monster and one card. Turn 2: Kyle Kyle Normal Summons "Harpie Harpist" (1700/600). "Harpist" attacks Erica's set monster, revealed to be "BM-4 Blast Spider" (1200/2200). "Harpist's" attack fails and Kyle takes reflect damage (Kyle 4000 > 3500). He sets two cards. Turn 3: Erica Erica activates Continuous Trap: "Proton Blast". She Normal Summons "Twin-Barrel Dragon" (1700/1000). She activates "Twin-Barrel's" effect, flipping two coins. Erica earns two Heads, thus allowing her to destroy "Harpist". "Proton Blast's" effect inflicts 500 damage to Kyle (Kyle 3500 > 3000) and destroys his set Spell/Trap. In addition, "Blast Spider's" effect activates, forcing Kyle to take damage equal to half his destroyed monster's ATK (Kyle 3000 > 2150). Kyle's facedown is revealed to be "Wild Tornado" and Kyle uses its effect to destroy "Twin-Barrel Dragon". Erica activates "Desperado Barrel Dragon" (2800/2200) in her hand, Special Summoning it in Attack Position because a DARK Machine monster she controls was destroyed. "Desperado" attacks directly; Kyle activates "Back to the Front" to Special Summon "Harpist" from the GY in Defense Position. A replay occurs and "Desperado" destroys "Harpist". Erica sets one card. During the End Phase, Kyle activates "Harpist's" effect to add a Winged-Beast to his hand from his with 1500 or less ATK. He chooses "Hunter Owl". Turn 4: Kyle Kyle activates Field Spell: "Rising Air Currents" to increase the ATK of all WIND monsters by 500 and decrease their DEF by 400. Because Erica controls two monsters with the same Attribute, he can Special Summon "Alector, Sovereign of Birds" (2400/2000 > 2900/1600) from his hand in Attack Position. Kyle activates "Alector's" effect to negate "Desperado Barrel Dragon's" effect. He banishes "Harpist" from his GY to Special Summon "Silpheed" (1700/700 > 2200/300) from his hand in Attack Position. Kyle then Normal Summons "Hunter Owl" (1000/900 > 1500/400). "Hunter Owl" gains 500 ATK for each WIND monster Kyle controls and he controls 3 ("Hunter Owl": 1500 > 3000/400). "Hunter Owl" destroys "Desperado Barrel Dragon" (Erica 4000 > 3800). Erica activates "Desperado's" second effect to add "Barrel Dragon" to hand from her Deck. "Alector" destroys "Blast Spider". "Silpheed" attacks directly (Erica 3800 > 1600). Kyle sets one card. During the End Phase, Erica activates "Fires of Doomsday" to Special Summon 2 "Doomsday Tokens" (0/0) in Defense Position. Turn 5: Erica Erica sacrifices her two "Doomsday Tokens" to Tribute Summon "Barrel Dragon" (2600/2000). Erica activates "Barrel Dragon's" effect to flip three coins. If she gets at least two heads, she can destroy a monster on the field. Kyle activates "Divine Wrath", discarding a card to negate "Barrel Dragon's" effect and destroy it. Erica activates "Twin Twisters" to discard a card and destroy "Rising Currents" and "Proton Blast", thus returning the ATK of all Kyle's monsters to normal. She activates "Overload Fusion", banishing "Blowback Dragon" and "Barrel Dragon" from her GY to Fusion Summon "Gatling Dragon" (2600/1200) in Attack Position. Erica activates "Gatling Dragon's" effect to flip three coins. She can destroy a monster on the field for each head. Erica chains "Gatling Dragon's" effect with the second effect of "Proton Blast" in her GY, banishing it to ensure all three coin flips are heads. Therefore, Erica uses "Gatling Dragon's" effect to destroy all of Kyle's monsters. "Gatling Dragon" attacks directly (Kyle 2150 > 0). Erica wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Duels Category:Kyle's Duels